Seraphina
Seraphina is a character in Every Heart a Doorway. Appearance Seraphina is described multiple times to be the prettiest girl in the school, possibly in all of Reality. Nancy describes her as being so dazzlingly beautiful that her eyes refused to focus on her face. This appears to be a side effect of her time in her world; Jack hacked into her Facebook to see pictures of her before she went traveling, and she said "She was always pretty. She was no Helen of Troy, until she traveled."Every Heart a Doorway, page 134. Personality Jack says that Seraphina is like "a rancid bucket of leeches on the inside." Kade says that she's "pretty as a sunrise, mean as a snake."Every Heart a Doorway, page 151: "Seraphina is the prettiest girl in school, Nancy- you've seen her. She traveled to a Nonsense world, high Wicked, high Rhyme." said Kade. "Pretty as a sunrise, mean as a snake." History Every Heart a Doorway Nancy first spots Seraphina at Lunch; while scanning the room, she sees a group formed around her, and describes her as so beautiful that she can't focus on her for long. She thinks that her group does not look welcoming. She is next seen at Nancy's first therapy session, where she jokes about Helen of Troy. Half the room laughs at this, not because it was funny, but because she's so beautiful that everyone wants her to like them. After the death of Sumi, Seraphina and Loriel take Jill somewhere quiet until the panic dies down. While trying to solve the murders of the school, Jack mentions that Seraphina's beauty is what drew her world to her, as she is not very nice, but is beautiful enough that nobody cares. She mentions that she saw pictures of her pre-travels by hacking into her Facebook, and says that she was always pretty, but only got her unearthly beauty after she traveled. She later is kidnapped by Jill the night that Lundy is murdered. Angela and the other students are searching for her and Nancy, Kade and Christopher are accused of kidnapping her and killing Lundy. Jill takes her to the attic, planning to surgically attach Lundy's brain, Sumi's hands and Loriel's eyes to her to create a Skeleton Key Girl, a girl that all the worlds will open for, planning to kill her once she reaches the Moors. However, she is saved by Nancy, Kade, Christopher and Jack, the latter of whom stabs Jill and takes her to the Moors to re-animate. She tells everyone around school of her rescue, causing them to be more tolerant of Nancy. Trivia * "Seraphina" is an English/German/Late Roman name meaning "fiery ones", derived from the word "seraphim", which was an order of angels. * Jack says that her Facebook password is the name of her cat, which she has a picture of above her bed.Every Heart a Doorway, page 134: "How have you seen pictures of from before she went traveling?" asked Kade. "I have the Internet, and her Facebook password is the name of her cat, which she has a picture of above her bed." Jack snorted. "I am a genius of infinite potential and highly limited patience. People shouldn't try me so." * Her world was described as a Nonsense world, with high Wicked, high Rhyme. References Category:Travelers Category:Every Heart a Doorway Category:Every Heart a Doorway Characters Category:Browse